


[Podfic] The Two Sisters

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Twa Sisters (Ballad)
Genre: F/F, No Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: There lived a farmer in the north country, and he had two daughters.





	[Podfic] The Two Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Two Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68261) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



This is a femslash version of the Child ballad The Twa Sisters, also known as Binnorie or The Bonny Swans (no incest, though). It reads pretty much like a fairy tale, and you don't need to know the ballad beforehand to listen to this. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/jvmjt9ry1jpg4ly61i9nu04og9mwpzab). Length: 9 m 22 s.


End file.
